


Trace

by hiroandashicrap



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Crappy Title, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro was struck with a ridiculous idea.</p>
<p>He slowly brought his finger down to Tadashi’s chest and traced the words that he so desperately wanted to say, wanted to shout out but he knew he couldn’t.</p>
<p>I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trace

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first drabble I wrote ever. Haha. This idea had been stuck in my head for a while so I couldn't help but write it.

Hiro sighed as he leaned back on his chair. He had been working non stop on his microbots project which he had to present in a weeks time at SFIT and now he was feeling the effects of sitting in the same position for  _hours._

‘I need a break.’ He thought as he got up and stretched. He turned around and snickered when his eyes landed on his older brother who was currently sprawled across the red couch sleeping. One arm and one leg dangling from his side as he quietly snored.

‘Heh… He looks really cute.’ Hiro’s heart fluttered as he made his way over to Tadashi. It wasn’t the first time he had such thoughts. Long ago he had accepted that the feelings he had for his brother were beyond brotherly. But he knew he could never tell him because he was scared that Tadashi might start to hate him.

Hiro poked his brother’s chest and smiled when the older Hamada mumbled something incoherent and suddenly Hiro was struck with a ridiculous idea.

He slowly brought his finger down to Tadashi’s chest and traced the words that he so desperately wanted to say, wanted to shout out but he knew he couldn’t.

_I love you._

His gaze shifted towards his brother’s sleeping face, staring at his lips and wondering how it would feel like to kiss them. His cheeks burned at that thought as he traced those words again.

_I love you so much._

He did it three more times before pulling away. He sighed as he turned around and started making his way back to the computer, trying to revert his mind back to his project.

But he was stopped when two strong arms wrapped around him. He gasped when he felt soft kisses being placed on his neck but then his heart swelled with happiness at the words that followed after it.

**"I love you too."**


End file.
